The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaultheria procumbens named ‘SPECGP11’ and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SPECGP11’. ‘SPECGP11’ represents a new cultivar of eastern teaberry or American wintergreen that is grown as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar arose as a seedling selected by the Inventor in Zundert, The Netherlands. The Inventor sowed seeds that he collected from unnamed and unpatented plants of Gaultheria procumbens that were growing in his garden. The Inventor selected ‘SPECGP11’ in January of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the sowing.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by cuttings in Zundert, The Netherlands in 2009. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.